Titans Fans Go
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: The Sequel to 'Worlds Collide'. Now that our world killed Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.. is it already too late? As a small group of fans will unite to try to save the dying Titans, like they once tried to do with the TV series. Will it work? RobStar BBRae
1. Meet me in Missouri

**Titans _Fans_… _GO!_**

_The Sequel to 'Worlds Collide'._

_

* * *

  
_

Mark Keller and Charles Bradshaw, two New Jersey roommates in a small row house.

They both had watched Teen Titans for a while a few years ago, but both of them lost interest and grew out of it by the Third Season. But then, they bought the Fourth on DVD, and had watched their last season after hearing the Season 5 one was like Justice League Unlimited and deciding 'The End' was a good enough ending for them.

But then, in an arcade in New Jersey, a girl with medium-length violet hair, blue eyes, and wearing a navy blue cloak overheard their conversation about the Teen Titans conversation, and then showed them some of her power. That girl, was Raven.

They asked her to stay with them, but she refused, having to go on her way.

Then, days later, both her and now Beast Boy used their house as a safe-house, before they had to go and then their door got knocked down, and they were arrested.

In transport to Washington DC, Raven and Beast Boy broke them out in Philadelphia… but then Beast Boy got shot.

Raven transported the two of them back to NJ, and then proceeded to take Beast Boy to the only hospital she knew could still exist. A Seattle Hospital that she visited to raise the moral of a bunch of sick kids back in her reality.

That left Mark and Charles standing in shock, and then they went back inside to go on with their life.

But, Mark had his cellphone still on him, and recorded after Beast Boy got shot and Raven trying to help him, and then them. He even got where they got teleported back home and them landing on the rough New Jersey concrete roads… all on video. He uploaded it on YouTube, but it got removed before it hit 2,000 views.

Now, a week after the Seattle Hospital was raided, and 3 of the Titans were shot and killed… Charles got on YouTube on his laptop, and saw he had 2 personal messages.

One was a friend of his asking him to subscribe to their channel… and then another…

From a 'ChrisTheCommander'. The message said this:

"_Hey, I'm in Seattle, and I think I saw them too. Beastboy was shot and she took him into a hospital. But now I saw on the news a bunch of swat teams and stuff raided the hospital and now Robin Star and Cyborg are dead… and BB and Raven are captured. So we probably need to get our heads together and do something. Where should we meet?"_

Charles looked surprised, and minimized the window for now. "Hey, Mark!" he shouted to his friend in the other room, turning around in his chair.

"Yeah?" Mark shouted back groggily, walking out of the bathroom slowly.

"I feel really sick…" he added and fell down hard on the couch, as Charles tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" Mark said, obviously not feeling too well.

"Hey, I'm…" Charles began, but saw his friend's condition, and decided to do it himself, "gonna have to take a road trip with my family to St Louis today, so I'm gonna go ahead and hit the freeway now."

Mark nodded, and slid down on the couch. "Aight…"

"I'll be back next week." Charles added

Mark raised his arm and waved, saying groggily, "Alright, have fun then."

Charles replied to the 'ChrisTheCommander' and told him where to meet… under the St Louis Arch. He then packed up his laptop, some spare clothes, his cell phone, his digital camera, and then surveyed the kitchen. As Mark grabbed the can of beer on the coffee table near him, and started watching the news, showing some damage to the Chrysler Tower's exterior from a week ago. Charles peered at his roommate to make sure he wasn't paying attention, and grabbed two sharp knifes from the knife holder on the counter, then rushed out the new wooden door they put up after locking the rusted gold-painted chain lock on the door.

He jumped in his reliable turquoise 1994 Nissan Sentra Sedan in his driveway, and locked his doors with the small cylinder-shaped knobs on the side of his door.

He started up the engine, looked backwards at the small row house, checking to see if the windows were closed or open, because sometimes Mark left them open.

They were closed; so then he shifted gears and got on the road, heading to St. Louis.

* * *

About 15 hours, several gas stops, 2 hotel stays, and nearly 1000 miles, Charles had arrived in St. Louis. It was starting to get dark, and Charles flipped on his black jacket.

He brought out his cell phone in his right hand, dialed a number, and called 'ChrisTheCommander', whose Cell Phone number he got from a reply on YouTube he accessed at one of the hotels using his laptop.

He brought up his cell phone to his right ear, and once someone picked up, he immediately asked him, "Where are you?"

"I'm in a banged up GT500 on the corner," Chris told him, as Charles turned around looking for the GT500 in the several parked-cars nearby. He spotted the GT500's rear bumper, and could tell by the piece of the front bumper sticking out near the front-right tire that it was definitely banged up.

"Got it." Charles replied, hung up, and walked towards the car. He peered at an anxious middle-aged couple getting directions from a policeman nearby, mainly at the policeman, and then walked up to the GT500.

Out stepped a teen that really didn't look old enough to be driving yet.

"You drive that?" Charles asked in disbelief, as Chris shook his head.

"It's my friend's," he replied, and then added, "I don't have a license, so you need to drive," he began, but then added after he saw the look on Charles' face, "But, I have a permit, so don't worry."

"Alright, let's go then," Charles said after a moment of hesitation, and they both got in.

He turned around to look while backing up, but suddenly, the vehicle lurched faster than he expected, and they hit a smaller car behind them, which in turn collided with the front bumper of a full-size SUV. Chris threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, as Charles shouted, "Why did it go that fast?"

Chris shook his head and replied softly, "My friend likes to trick out cars, so he probably tuned it like that.", as Charles sighed.

To make matters worse, the couple getting directions owned the SUV that got rear-ended by the car they hit, and the policeman hurried around to see there was nobody driving the other car, and was about to continue to theirs.

"Oh man… I left my license in my car!" Charles said, as Chris shook his head.

"What do we do? He's coming!" Chris said in distress, as the policeman walked quickly up to their window. Then, he waved his hand to another officer nearby, who seemed to have more experience… and more body weight.

Charles said quietly, "Hold on," and then took the car out of reverse, and revved the car up about to try to get out of there. But instead, he rear-ended a 4-door sedan in front of them, causing an older couple to jump in shock and the elderly lady shouted, "That's our car!"

The young policeman behind them jumped, and then hurried up to the window again. But Charles locked his door, and then backed up. "Hurry! Hurry!" Chris told him, as he then shifted back to drive, and sped off around the other officer, who immediately picked up his radio an called for back-up, while the young rookie ran past him to get in his own police car. But as the two teens sped around the corner, suddenly both of the cops looked up in shock at the top of a redbrick high-rise apartment nearby on the corner. Suddenly, a purple blast hit the building, blasting through the corner facing them, causing a ton of red brick and debris to shower over the entire area.

Two more blasts flew from the sky, one hitting a small parked Ford truck causing it to lurch into the air behind them, and land on its left two wheels. The other was larger, and hit the side of the St. Louis Arch, causing large rock and marble slabs to land on the road in front of them. Both of the teens had no time to react, and the speeding GT500 hit a solid rock slab on the bottom of the pile, causing it to come straight off its two back wheels, and half a second afterwards, land hard, the passenger side facing the pile now.

As the engine began to smoke, the two young shell-shocked men dazed out the left side, Chris appearing to have hurt his neck, working it around with his right arm.

Suddenly, something landed right next to their car, and instantly, the GT500's driver-side door got dripped off and thrown about 60 MPH down the street, hitting the side of an incoming police-car, knocking it sideways onto its roof.

Then, Charles got grabbed and forced out of the car, and then realized who grabbed him.

A teenage girl about his height, with jet-black hair, lavender eyes, and wearing a black mini-skirt, a black tank top, and armor covering her from her neck down to some mid-thigh-height black boots.

Blackfire was standing there in front of him, and she said menacingly, "What did your planet do with my sister?"

He shook his head, and she shoved him down on the ground. Chris got out immediately, waving his arms, and tried to plead with her.

"Blackfire, plea-" he began, but she held her arm up to him, charged one of her purple orbs, and muttered icily, "Shut up."

Chris definitely shut up to keep his head from being blasted apart. Blackfire then grabbed Charles by the collar… but then got interrupted again by several older-looking cars coming from another precinct. Blackfire raised again, even angrier, and shot two of her blasts from each hand. The blasts hit both sides of the cop car's windshield, blasting off both mirrors and part of the hood. It also hit the top of the front left tire, and the rubber flew off. The policemen driving the car, still a bit dazed, made sure he was buckled in, as his car flew towards them.

Meanwhile, while Blackfire was distracted, Charles stood up by the front left tire of their battered GT500, as whispered to Chris, "Get in the drivers' seat. Let's go!"

Chris glanced towards Blackfire for a second, then dove in and grabbed the steering wheel. Charles snuck around the other side of the car, and while he stood now by the front right tire, Blackfire picked up her right foot, as the police car came about 4 yards from her.

She then kicked the front end of the car, causing it to stand on its nose. The two young men watched in awe as she then kicked it back towards the other two cars next in line. The car she kicked landed on its roof and nearly clipped both cars with its bumpers as it turned on its roof.

Chris said, "Get in!" and Charles jumped in, as Blackfire fired two more shots, hitting both of the cars coming her way in the center of the windshield, causing the car on her left to slow down and swerve to the right and nearly miss the back of a truck. The car on her right simply stopped as the driver hit the brakes hard.

As she turned to her side, expecting to see Charles still on his butt, she instead felt a car door hit her back, knocking her over hard. Chris had opened his door and hit her with it, and now after they hit her, they sped off around her and then took a sharp left down another street, Charles shouting, "Go, go!"

She rose slowly, holding her lower back, glaring their way. She then started to shoot up and fly after them, but shortly after landed about 10 yards from where she was standing before, letting out a big breath and holding her back in pain. She then spotted 6 or 7 police cars now turning that way, giving chase to the banged-up GT500.

As the two teens sped down the road, suddenly Charles yelled out, as a white blob flew over their vehicle.

"What? What is it?" Chris asked anxiously, as Charles looked behind them, to see a white dove flying by, and also sirens began waning in the distance.

"A dove? Here?" Charles muttered in total confusion, as suddenly Chris yelled 'Whoa', as someone with black tights on jumped on their tricked-out hood, putting a footprint in it, and front flipped and landed on the road behind them.

"Someone just jumped on our hood!" Chris shouted, as Charles looked wide-eyed and gaping behind them, and whispered…

"X…"

Behind them 'Red X' stood there, facing the police cars, twirling a pair of red sharp X's.

He then threw them and they stretched to about the size of a car, and then the two of them hit every single police car's tires, blowing them. They then turned in the air like a boomerang, and then cut off the sirens… and then turned back again, as the cars screeched to a halt. The X's then split into several, and impaled the tops of all of their hoods, piercing the engines and putting them out of business.

All of them got out, as Red X charged towards the driver in the front. He then landed a swift sidekick to the man's left cheek, and landed… but found himself facing 10 men with guns drawn and ready to go.

"Really now?" Red X said in his deep phonetic voice, as he then went forward about to try to dodge what he thought would be lasers shooting out of them, like in the Observatory back when him and Robin teamed up to defeat the Chinese Super genius from vaporizing the Titans and the city.

But instead, he got a bullet to the stomach, as he raised his hands up about to try to dodge a laser. He got hit, and fell backwards, as the same cop that got knocked to the ground by him before stood over him, a dark red streak from the kick implanted on his cheek, and an angry "_I'm going to kill your puppies_."-like expression.

"Aw, no lasers? That's no fun." Red X said, his bullet wound leaking some pain into his deep phonetic voice under that mask, and then passed out, as they took him into custody.

* * *

"I think that's enough for this episode." Charles said in disbelief again, his cheek pressed against the back of the GT500's leather passenger seat, as they sped off to their next destination… when they had one.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear from Charles' mom? They're all in Saint Louis." Mark asked his mom, as she replied in confusion…

"What? _No_, they're not in Saint Louis! I'm sitting here having coffee with Charles' mom right now!" his mom answered, as Charles' own mom asked in surprise, "Saint _Louis_?"

"Oh, my friend had this rumor about them… I dunno. Well, I have to go now, mom. Take care." Mark said, as she replied, "Bye Mark," and she hung up.

Mark then let out a breath with a look of frustration, and tried to call Charles now.

"Yeah, man, steal all the spotlight!" Mark shouted, and tossed his beer can trying to get a 3 pointer in the trash, but missing.

He then muttered, "_Maybe I'm not made for the spotlight anyway_," as he got Charles' voice-mail, and just hung up and turned on the TV.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please review! :D


	2. Can You Spell Resurrected

**Titans _Fans_… _GO!_**

_The Sequel to Worlds Collide_

_

* * *

  
_

"So…" Chris began, driving the car in the dark now, almost back to Seattle, "How did you get involved in all this?"

Charles yawned and sat up from his slumped position in the passenger seat, and explained, "Well, me and my roommate were discussing the animated series in an arcade… and Raven walked in and showed us proof she had powers and stuff… and then a few days later they used our house for a place to stay."

"Oh, ok." Chris replied simply, as Charles noticed Chris was having a hard time navigating on the dark roads.

"Why don't you have them on full-bright?" Charles asked, as Chris yawned a bit and pointed near the dash.

"They are on full-bright… I guess they're just dim because of how much this thing got wrecked." Chris said, his hair blowing because of the absence of a driver-side door.

"Alright… so, you said something about them being shot?" Charles asked once more, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah… they brought the bodies out… and I could tell on TV it was Robin, Starfire, and uh… Cyborg." Chris replied, as Charles looked at him a bit surprised.

"Wait, so that means the green one and Raven are still alive?" Charles replied, lazily calling Beast Boy the 'green one' because of how tired he still was.

"Ah… Yeah, that's why I've got a friend that can help us." Chris told him, as Charles laughed a bit.

"You know, I swear, it's like I'm in a really high-budget movie. I mean, look at this," Charles began, as Chris glanced a bit stiffly towards him, "We're riding in the middle of nowhere with a banged up car-"

Chris cut him off, and replied, "Actually, we're not in the middle of nowhere."

He then turned the car in a sharp turn to turn onto the bypass, and they were now going southbound on the highway into Seattle. Immediately, Charles noticed a difference in the night sky.

"Where's the Space Needle?" he asked, as Chris smirked.

"You actually know what it's called? Cool, I didn't expect that from someone on the East Coast." Chris replied, as Charles shrugged.

"I've been to Seattle before… so, where is it?" Charles asked, as Chris didn't answer for a moment.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be a bother, I just want to take a picture of it for my girlfriend. She's crazy over it." Charles added, as Chris swerved over to switch lanes to pass a slow driver in center lane.

"Well, sorry to hear that, man. The Space Needles' gone." Chris replied, still focused on driving.

"Gone? Like… destroyed?" Charles asked in surprise, as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, destroyed." Chris answered, and now passed a dump truck moving in the far-left lane.

"Well, I've got a friend that works for the CIA… well, _sort of_. They pay him to work Fridays and on weekends to monitor supernatural and extra-terrestrial events in the upper atmosphere. So, basically, he and some other guy get to sit around drinking coffee and get paid a load of money." Chris explained, and Charles smirked and nodded.

"They're pretty smart then. I mean, get a job where you monitor something that almost never happens, and get paid money for it. If only they had that stuff where I live." Charles told him, as they already reached the exit they needed, as Charles rose up in surprise and Chris turned right.

"Wait, we're not in the city yet," Charles told him, as Chris nodded, and replied, "I know. He doesn't work in the city."

Chris then took a hard turn to the right in a parking lot, as the GT500's steering was even worse now, the front left part of the axle extremely loose.

"Alright, here we are." Chris said, as they pulled into the Parking Lot of a large warehouse-shaped building with the sounds of the highway zooming overhead.

As they walked towards the front door, Chris got out a card and flashed it on a scanner, and tapped a 5-number combination into it. The door buzzed, and they walked in. Tons of shelves filled with junk lined the wall near them, and a metal stand-alone shelve filled with spare parts was to their left. As they walked around it, they spotted a Horseshoe-shaped workspace made up of 6 classroom-issue tables latched together, 2 on each side. Computers, papers and documents, and common office tools like staplers and pens scattered the tables.

In a cheap rolling office chair with tattered gray material on the seat nearest to them… sat a chubby young man with black short-cut hair, in a gray plaid shirt and a black tie. He held up his hand upon spotting Chris, with a no-motion wave.

"Just finishing up some things…" he said with an exhausted sigh, then glanced up for a moment.

He then realized someone was standing next to Chris, and he stood up quickly.

"Oh sorry, Chris, I didn't see you had someone with you… then… I'm David Barkley," he began to introduce himself, shaking Charles' hand, and then pointing over his shoulder to another younger skinnier man sitting behind where he was sitting, "and this is my colleague, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar."

Charles looked a bit surprised, and immediately asked, "Like the NBA star?"

Kareem turned around in his chair, and said a bit loudly, but still friendly, so his voice could reach across the room, "No, sir, but I get that a lot."

He spoke with a foreign, some type of Asian accent. Charles couldn't tell, but it was definitely some kind of Asian accent.

"Alright." Charles replied, as Kareem turned back around and continued with his work.

"Why do I feel like this is going more cliché every 5 minutes?" Charles whispered, as Chris let out a single sarcastic laugh, and then turned back to David.

"So… what do you need?" David asked, as Chris smirked.

"Did you overhear anything about the Teen Titans?" Chris asked, as David's face lit up with excitement.

"I knew all these eerie events looked familiar! The purple streak coming down on the Space Needle and then going southeast seconds later, then turning southwest and then straight south as if it took a wrong turn… the black aurora in Times Square and Manhattan, the huge underground explosion in London… the EMP in Detriot… and all those strange animal behaviors… Fort Knox getting pelted by exploding arrows… and the explosion, or _rockslide_ of Mount Rushmore, and the strange tin man reported in the woods… and the jets being shot down over the Great Plains and Colorado… it all makes sense. These acts all looked familiar… but now… now that I know who is causing them, and that it's a who… and that-" the man ranted almost endlessly, but Chris quickly replied, "They're dead, David."

"Who? Who's dead?" David asked in confusion, as Chris sighed, a bit disgruntled.

"3 of the Teen Titans. They invaded the Hospital up north and killed them." Chris said, as David turned around in disbelief.

"I… I saw that on the news… but-… wait… so there's 2 left?" David asked, as Charles sighed.

"Isn't there anyone we've met so far that DON'T know the Teen Titans? I mean, not everyone watched the show, did they?" Charles asked a bit loudly, as Kareem nearby turned around.

"The what Titans?" he asked, as Charles sighed once more in relief, and mumbled, "_Finally…_"

Suddenly, the door behind them being blown off its hinges, with a puff of pink smoke that looked like flowery perfume… with flowers in it.

Then, a man with blue skin, a long droopy nose, a mask like Robin's, a large black top hat with a black suit, and a wand walked in.

Mumbo.

He adjusted his tie, as Kareem asked David, "Is that Squid-ward?"

Mumbo's grin turned to a huge frown once he heard that, and shouted, "No, _but you_… you seem like a good squid!"

He then pointed his wand and a big blue zap came out. But Kareem ducked quickly, and it hit a cabinet, making a glittery sound and disappearing.

"Darn… I haven't had anyone duck that in a long time." Mumbo grumbled, as Charles jumped in front and shouted, "Wait!"

Mumbo looked interested, as Charles went on.

"If you ever want to get back to your reality, you need to listen to me right now." Charles told him, as Mumbo tucked his wand in his pocket and replied solidly, "_Talk_."

"They've captured 2 of the Titans, and killed 3 others." Charles told him, as Mumbo's eyes widened.

"Killed?! They killed the Titans! I mean, sheesh they're kids, and pests, and get in the way, but for any grown man to kill mere children… or… even teenagers!… That's an outrage!" Mumbo shouted, surprisingly upset.

"Why do you care?" David asked suddenly.

"Because I'm a _magician_, not a killer. Not even _I am evil enough_ to want those youngsters to die… plus… the Titans keep me from being outnumbered by _other criminals_." Mumbo told them, and gave Charles a very serious look.

"_What can I do to help_?" he asked sternly, leaning in.

* * *

Suddenly, in a dark cold hallway, a poof of smoke came from near a door labeled 'Morgue'.

Mumbo and Charles poofed there, as Mumbo messed with his bow tie, and Charles stepped and looked at the door.

"Well," Mumbo began, and took his hat off his head. He looked down inside of it, and a blue light shone. His long nose waggled from a random wing gust from inside the hat, and he finished, " My crystal ball _is never wrong_."

Charles, with his arm on the doorknob, simply stared at him oddly.

"Even reality couldn't keep the anime clichés out," Charles muttered sarcastically, and opened the door, as Mumbo followed him in, "… Oh Glen Murakami, _what have you done_?"

"Here they are." Mumbo whispered, and took out his wand, pointing it at Robin first.

"Mumbo… Jumbo!" Mumbo shouted, as suddenly Robin gasped.

Robin looked at his arms, and then sat up in shock.

Next, Mumbo walked over to Cyborg, and shouted the same spell. A buzzing sound came from Cyborg, as his battery started and he gasped, mouth gaping, eye wide. He looked around, and tossed off the white sheet over him.

Mumbo then walked over to Starfire, and shouted, "Mumbo Jumbo!"

She then gasped and woke up, as Charles turned away as Starfire tossed off the white tarp and went to grab her nearby clothing. Charles whispered to himself, covering his eyes and turning sideways, _"I was never the Hentai type…"_

As Starfire slipped on her skirt, Charles added, _"Good thing Mark isn't here."_

Starfire got fully dressed, as Mumbo moved on, and looked at the next morgue member peculiarly.

"I thought you said only 3 died?" Mumbo asked, as Charles dashed over. Robin, meanwhile, was waiting for Charles to move, and when he did, Robin jumped from under the tarp and grabbed his clothing.

Charles gasped, as Beast Boy lay under a tarp too.

Meanwhile, behind them, Robin had just grabbed his underwear. Starfire nearby was staring at something… down below. Robin glanced and saw he staring there, and mumbled, "Uh… Star…"

She realized then, and then turned around with an 'Eep!' and shut her eyes. "Not looking! Please just dress!" she exclaimed, and covered her eyes.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo shouted, as Beast Boy gasped. He was actually still in his clothes, as Cyborg stood in the corner, waiting and whistling. "So, uh, just tell me when you guys are done so I can turn around." He told Robin and Starfire, as Robin finished dressing.

"Wait…" Robin said loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Why would they lay our clothes here?" Robin asked, as the sound of footsteps came outside.

Voices came next, one man saying "Are you sure this will revive them?"

"Yes, but only 3. We're leaving the green one dead." Another said, their voices muffled a bit by the door.

They opened the door, and the two men froze, staring.

After a brief moment of the Titans, Mumbo, Charles, and the two Government-looking men exchanging frozen stares, Robin grabbed his staff of a nearby metal desk, and got in position.

As Charles ducked for cover, and the men drew guns, Robin shouted that one infamous line that always started the Theme Song for an episode, or signaled a battle.

"_Titans, GO!"_

* * *

As the battle raged on the morgue room, bullets flying for a few moments, then battle cries, spell sounds, Starbolts flying, sonic cannons blazing, and Charles taking cover from it all… there came an enraged cry not too far away, in a now-spick-and-span interrogation room.

Raven lurched at the two individuals in the other room now, as that same detective fired that same revolver in another non-vital spot after Raven shouted that same phrase she'd been saying the whole time.

As the detective watched her fall to the floor in a groan, and the woman said in disbelief how many times it had already happened… the detective with the gun complained about how many bullets he was losing, as the man nearby said not one word… Raven's phrase was starting to make them ponder the meaning… the meaning of the phrase she shouted… and of course, in irony, it was…

"ROLL CREDITS!"

* * *


	3. That Sinking Feeling

_Titans Fans Go!_

A Teen Titans Fanfic

* * *

"Hey, come look at this…" a young man told his friend and his girlfriend, who were nearby watching the San Francisco lights from up atop the peak on Angel Island, a large island in the middle of the bay.

They walked over, as the girl asked, "What is it?"

They all bent down as the young man brushed away some dirt, revealing metal.

"Hold on, let me see…" the girl told them, as circled around the other side of the spot with metal.

She suddenly gasped, and her foot sunk down into the dirt, and nearby in some brushes, a sinkhole formed.

Her boyfriend spotted it, and grabbed her, and told his other buddy, "Get back!"

His friend staggered backwards as suddenly the dirt of that entire area fell, about the size of a full-size mansion. The dirt fell down into a huge metal circle down through the island. The metal they found was the outer rim.

"Whoa…" the boyfriend said, as they rushed to get help.

* * *

"We're sending you down there without any sort of backup… so you have to depend on each other to get out of there alive. We don't know what could be down there…" the team leader said, in front of a team formed with firefighters. They had yellow hats with headlights on them, ropes, and other gear.

"But that's why you're going to go down there and find out… now… you'll have to rappel down the entire hole, and once you reach ground, you need to check first if it's stable. If it is, turn on your flashlights and search for what could have caused this hole. Now, you've all been informed on what to look for… so… Good luck"

* * *

"Ok… you've been shot 7 times… you must be feeling a lot of pain, huh?" a tall man in a suit intimidatingly said, leaning over a teenage girl with violet hair. She was gasping for breath.

Suddenly, the man jabbed her in her side, in one of her wounds.

"JUST TELL US WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW SO WE CAN LET YOU GO." The man shouted, as Raven grumbled.

"… You know… every time… you cause me pain… it… helps…me…do…" Raven muttered, but the man laughed cutting her off.

"Helps you do _what_?" he asked, as suddenly, he flew up and hit the ceiling.

The chair on the other side, and the bolted-down tabled flew up too, the table unbolting from the floor immediately, and hit the ceiling hard, causing a tile to fall down near Raven.

She hunched over, and muttered, "_This._"

Next, the one-sided mirror shattered, and the detective, the lady, and the silent man all got thrust up against the wall and held there.

Raven walked by the door, as the lady screamed, "Help!!!" after seeing her walk by.

Two FBI agents with submachine guns ran forward after seeing her, aims ready.

But, to their surprise, suddenly Raven's powers got a hold of the MP5's, and ripped them apart from the inside out. Then both of them got thrust and slammed against the wall near the elevator.

Raven walked by the two KO'd men with ease, and pressed the '1' floor key. The elevator dinged and the door began to close, as the man from inside the interrogation room ran out with his gun, now dropped by Raven's powers.

Two other FBI agents came from the nearby hall, but it was too late. The doors closed and she started going down.

One came up in an attempt to press a button to keep the elevator there, but it was already gone.

She had escaped. The guards at the front entrance didn't hold her. Her powers zapped them all and KO'd them, as she walked out the front of the police entrance into the city, where cars passed by the glass doors in the front.

* * *

As the men rappelled down the giant hole in Angel Island in San Francisco, one yelled on his radio, "We've got solid ground! It seems okay!"

The team leader replied back, telling everyone on their radios, "Ok, you're clear to land down there. Keep going, guys. You're not done yet."

"Yeah, we can kinda tell," a man whispered off-radio, as the group of 16 Firefighters landed.

He shined his lights around, and began walking. Immediately he noticed the ground was covered in dust, but sounded like metal or tin.

His flashlight's beam caught a net going along the place in front of them, and reported it in. "We've got some sort of net down here."

As the group approached the net, and one went under it, one man's left lower leg brushed on object.

He immediately flashed his beam that way, and stared. A Volleyball with a yellow circle, filled in with black, and a yellow 'T' on it.

"I think…" he began on radio, in disbelief, "we found a _volleyball court_."

"Ok, keep the ball and bring it back up to us when you're done digging." The boss up above them said over radio, as they acknowledged that.

"Hey, we've got a door here!" one shouted, as another man tried opened it, but it was very jammed. It finally was forced open, but it fell off and open in front of them, unsettling a large amount of dust.

They went in, and were met by tons of wires on their right on some kind of hi-tech panel, and in front of them were stairs made of jet-black metal. They made a U-Turn on the stairs after only a few steps, and next came a very bright light up in the corner. "Ever seen a light bulb that bright?" one asked, as the man near him shook his head.

"Not miles underground…" he responded, as it flickered for a moment.

They then went down the several floors, about 17 of them to be exact, before they reached the main level.

A short hallway met them next. An elevator was in front of them, out of service. On their right was an open doorway to a large room, and behind them were two side-by-side doors.

A few men checked the side-by-side doors, and shouted, "Cleaning supplies here." The man bent down and grabbed a bottle of something that looked like Lysol, but was instead 'Clean-It-All'.

"I've never seen these brands before…" the man whispered to 2 or 3 men behind him.

"Me either…" one of the man whispered behind him, taking a hold some of the other cleaning supplies in his reach, inspecting each and every one of them.

"Alright, we found what looks like some sort living space," one man reported on radio, as another shone his flashlight over the items.

"Underground dorm room? This is new…" one man muttered, and another man nearby beamed his flashlight around the floor in front of them.

"This is no dorm room… looks more like Bill Gates moved underground," he said, as another man standing still whilst the others walked around him put some batteries in his flashlight, which ran dry already.

"All-Star Crib Style Couch… Wide-Screen TV…" he began, shining his flashlight over the living space, "Whoever lived down here had it made…"

"Hey, we've got something here," one man said loudly, near a little bed for a cat.

But instead of a kitty, they got a surprise as something gurgled inside the bed.

"Wha-_What is that_?" one asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

They shone the light down on it, and they all rose up, one of them going 'Whoa, whoa'.

"Hey, it looks harmless," one man said, and bent down and reached out to it.

The other two started saying 'No, no!' before he touched it, and another man behind them whispered, "It could bite your hand off!"

But it was too late. The man petted the small creature, and it smiled and giggled.

"Or not…" another man muttered, and the man who petted it raised back up.

"It looks like… a worm." He whispered, as the other man said, "Or something from Alien Vs Predator."

A few of the guys glared at him, as he looked around in confusion.

"Really not helping…"

Suddenly, behind them, a man with glasses and a large pack of things on his back walked in.

"Hey, I'm the engineer you guys called in. Sorry I'm late, got a little tangled up on the way down," he announced, taking off and setting his pack on the floor.

"Hey, so-…" he began, but suddenly turned sharply towards the edge of the room, and his face lit up, "- how about we get the power going in this place?" He then rummaged through his pack, finding some tools.

"What?" one of them asked, about to ask how he could possibly do that.

"Well, there was a light on the staircase, meaning there's power from somewhere in this place," he told them, dashing over to a panel in the corner of the room far from them, and popping it open, "Can I have some light please?"

One of the men shined their light on the panel, and he quickly turned back to avoid getting flashed. "Thanks." He said, as started working on it. He quickly realized that the power had been switched 'off', and all he had to do was flip the power back on. He did just that, and the sound of everything powering up came next, as the room lit up.

"_Bing_o!" he exclaimed, clenching his fist in success.

One of the men immediately plopped on the green half-circle couch and hit the remote, and laughed. It was an NFL Football game.

"Hey, the game's on!" he shouted, as others went 'wow' and 'woo'.

"Now's not the time," the team leader shouted, "we've still got a job to do!"

The majority of the guys groaned, but still moved on, opening one of the three doors out of the now-lit living space.

As the team went on, one of them was still back in the room, bending down looking in the smaller refrigerator. He grabbed a donut, and bit into it. He gagged and spit it out. "Is this some kind of health food?" he muttered, as the team leader down the hall realized he wasn't with them.

"Donnie!" he shouted down the hall, as 'Donnie' realized he was slacking.

"Uh… coming!" he shouted, and grabbed a few donuts, snickering, planning to trick the others, and ran down the hall.

Now they were heading to the Titans' quarters. First they reached a room with the name 'ROBIN' on it. Then the team split up as they found both left and right turns. The first team went left, and the second team went right.

The second team hit a room with the name 'STARFIRE' on it, and then shortly after they found a door, which let to a staircase. They then went up the stairs to survey the next floor.

The first team found a room with the name 'RAVEN' on it.

Down the hall a short ways was another room, with the name 'BEAST BOY' on it. As 3 of them entered Raven's room, the 6 others froze still, spotting a light shining under the door.

They walked up slowly and opened the door, and in front of them was a bunk bed littered with comic books and dirty clothes.

On their left was where the light was coming from. A window. The window that in Season 2, that Terra used to eavesdrop on Beast Boy in the episode 'Betrayal'.

They looked out, as their mouths gaped and their eyes bugged out.

"Holy…" one began, finishing the phrase with a familiar curse word. Outside was a large bay, with powerless skyscrapers and high-rises in the distance, along a shoreline.

The bay was short, however, as it went under a black suspension bridge and hit a huge rock wall.

Where the skyline would have been, instead, were large amounts of dirt… and water was seeping through in some spots.

The team leader was one of them viewing the sight, and then realized that the soggy soil was right under San Francisco. He realized the danger of it, and shouted, "… This is a sinkhole waiting to happen! Get on the radio and tell them that's we're coming back up!"

As he finished his sentence, before their eyes, suddenly a ton of dirt fell on top of the black bridge in the distance.

"_What?_" one of them asked loudly, as suddenly dirt fell down the side of the window. The complex started shaking badly, and more dirt began to fall around the underground bay.

"WE'RE GETTING ON TOP NOW! GO, GO, GO!" the team leader shouted, and then got on radio.

"TEAM LEADER HERE, WE'VE GOT A HUGE UNDERGROUND CITY DOWN HERE, AND IT'S A SINKH-… hello?"

The sound of shouts and screams, and the man he would have heard otherwise suddenly shouting 'Run, run! Get off this rock!'

The sound of the radio being dropped came next, as the leader shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US DOWN HERE."

But no response. "DAMN IT-" he began, but suddenly, the room shook, as a ton of dirt burst through the ceiling, crushing him.

Both teams started running off down the hall, as the sounds of a city being buried rumbled around them.

The electricity started blinking, as the TV showing a San Diego Chargers player about to score a touchdown on the San Francisco 49ers shorted out, and then fell lopsidedly off its place, hitting the floor and breaking.

The engineer, running with the others, stopped at the counter, seeing the small creature in the cat bed. He scooped it up in a rush, and ran off as it suddenly started chewing on his sleeve.

"Get out of here!" one of them shouted, as they dashed up the staircase, and up to the volleyball court.

Thankfully, the ropes were still up there, and they could still manually rappel themselves to safety, using a button on the strap keeping them latched in.

They all started going.

After a minute of rushed rappelling, they reached the top.

Suddenly a huge metal screeching sound came from somewhere nearby, filling the air, as the first several men that got up unhooked themselves and ran up to climb a small slope to see.

They got to the top of it, as the others began to reach the top too.

One of the large towers of the Golden Gate Bridge was suddenly sinking straight down, as the commuters began to retreat.

People in their cars began to drive away, as the part of the bridge connected to the sinking tower began to dive down with the bridge.

Cars on the diving slope began to make a break for the top. A school bus trying to back up the slope near the top was getting stalled, as a white truck nearby rammed the bus headfirst, to help it get forward.

The bus driver hit the gas pedal hard to reverse and made it. The driver and passenger in the white truck then jumped out and ran for the top now, their truck in park.

The bus driver opened the doors, and their jumped in as the bus began to retreat.

Another sports car revved up to make it up the slope too, but among all the successes… dozens of cars sat at the bottom, submerging.

Other cars on the other parts of the bridge were backing up or turning around to go forward in the lane going towards the sinking column, and the ones going away from it were just running forward.

The cars in the lane backing up were all backing up together, as the ones that turned around were gunning it in the turning lane.

"It looks like they're going to make it!" a newsman up in a media helicopter exclaimed. But he spoke too soon, as another sinkhole formed underneath the helicopter, swallowing part of a beach, and the road nearest to the coastline.

It then stretched towards the bridge, swallowing up where the bridge met the land, causing the very large portion of the Golden Gate Bridge to fall into the water as the other two columns fell sideways. The only part left was one column, a bit of the road on the other side facing the collapsed parts, and where the bridge met the coastline opposite of the city.

The men on Angel Island watched in horror, as to their left in the city, more sinkholes formed. They could tell because of multiple-story buildings toppling over, and the sound of the city being swallowed.

Another sinkhole formed off on their far left, to the left of the Transamerica Pyramid, swallowing an area near the Coit Tower.

One of the men on the island shouted out, as suddenly a loud metal screeching sound came from downtown.

In the distance, the TransAmerica Pyramid could be seen suddenly getting lower in the distance.

"Let's get out of here!" one of them shouted, as the team ran down a dirt path down towards the shoreline.

Nearby, a ferry was pulling off from the island, with the people that were above ground before fleeing and leaving them there.

"Wait, stop!" one of them yelled, waving their arms in the air.

Suddenly, the water fell around the boat as if someone just using an ice cream scoop to dig out the water there.

The ferry went under fast, as part of the shore went under and a nearby lighthouse began to slant a bit.

"Man, what's next," a younger man complained, looking around in shock, _"Alcatraz?"_

As soon as he asked that question, over his shoulder, the water near Alcatraz suddenly dipped, as he turned around expecting to see the island gone.

"Hey, man, don't say that again or it actually might sink next time!" another man shouted at him, as suddenly the sound of water clashing came from the distance, as suddenly dust came up from where Alcatraz was.

However, a building could still be seen sitting there, and as the dust cleared a bit, portions of the island had fallen into the sinkhole, but a part of the island was still intact.

"Those are some lucky bastards!" he shouted, as suddenly the entire island rumbled, causing the men to start tumbling.

The engineer holding Silkie managed to stay on his feet, however, and looked up at the blue sky.

There was a little dot moving fast down from the clouds, as the engineer shaded his eyes with his free hand.

A man behind him saw it too, and began staring up at well.

As a few more sinkholes formed in the waters around the mangled bridges of the San Francisco bay area, and the helicopter began flying around the bridge to get a different angel, suddenly a huge black thing grew from the little dot, and flew into the ground.

"Wha…? What was that?" the man behind the engineer asked.

Suddenly, the Golden Gate Bridge's sunken columns erupted up from the ground abruptly. Then along the city, suddenly the areas swallowed by the huge sinkholes flew up from the ground. The areas where still heavily damaged, but now above ground.

Now the TransAmerica Pyramid could be seen suddenly rising back up, and then falling back to its non-tilted position with a loud bang.

Next, the ferry full of people that tried to leave them stranded flew back up, landing on water next to the still-slanted lighthouse and the deformed shoreline.

As people got out of their once-submerged cars on the mangled Golden Gate Bridge, in shock, they looked around to help other people out of their cars. Some were laying on their sides, or upside-down, but most were on all four wheels.

As water went flowing down the suspension cables from the soaking wet column of the bridge, the sun up above to the east of the bridge shone through the clouds at last.

One guy walked by an upside-down four-door car that looked extremely rusty, reading the license plate. He paused and looked at it, turning his head upside-down to read it.

He looked at it with peculiarity, and read it aloud with a raised eyebrow.

"Jump… _City_?"

* * *

"Hey… remember how those people gave us a theory that these people were… fictional characters… brought here by the experiment in Swi-" a man began to tell his boss, but his boss cut him off by waving his hands abruptly in a 'No' motion. He then walked over and closed the blinds to his office, and locked the door.

"Yes…" the boss replied, as the man nodded.

"And, we threw it out bec-" he began again, but his boss interrupted him.

"_Because_ the idea of _a cartoon_ coming to life is _insane_!" he replied, as the man shook his head and pulled out some pictures.

The boss looked at all of them, and then looked back up at the man before him. "This can't be."

"Firefighters searched all 102 rooms," the man began again, and then took a nearby box of items he had sat there when he came in, and sat it on his boss's desk, "… and they found these before they had to… leave before they wanted to."

The boss looked through the items.

"Ok… go talk to the guys that made this theory… it appears they're not as insane as they appeared to be…" he said softly, as the man left the room.

He then picked up a picture frame first. It was very dusty and moldy, but the picture in the middle could still be made out mostly, even though there was mold in the upper left corner of the glass.

It was a redheaded girl leaning on another boy with her arms around him, looking at the camera smiling wide, while the boy stood taller and had a slight smirk. Everything above his nose was blocked by the mold, but in the upper right corner a ferries wheel could be seen.

Next was a broken piece of a rod that seemed to be snapped cleanly off. The truth is, it was broken when Robin was pounding a dummy of Slade, and he never picked it up.

… Next was a strip of pictures that seemed to be from a funfair event with the picture booths that print these strips. It was of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, and a boy with green skin and pointy ears. They doing poses and teasing each other in the pictures.

Next was a dark blue book with just a symbol on the cover. Inside it were strange symbols that have a weird glow about them. He quickly closed the book and tossed it aside, and grabbed the next item. It was a game controller.

It looked just like a Playstation3 controller, only it was solid white and had the logo 'GameStation' instead of 'Sony'.

He then set it aside, as it clacked on his desk. He then took out the next thing. It was a blue cape.

He then laid it back in, and set the box near his feet, contemplating the situation.

* * *

"I am certain that we shall find a way out of this world… Yes?" Starfire asked, as her and her teammates, Charles, and Mumbo walked down the hallway to find an exit.

"I hope so, Star," Robin replied, as Charles smirked.

"This is _so_ anti-climactic," Charles muttered, as Mumbo nodded.

"It always is." Mumbo replied, as they turned the corner, Mumbo doing it with a showman strut.

Charles looked around at all the cartoon characters walking around him, and shook his head with a continuing smirk.

"_It's like… I'm walking with people from a cartoon I watched when I was younger… and I remember answering a poll on a Teen Titans website… 'What would you do if the Teen Titans were real'… and I replied 'Nothing, because they aren't.'…" _He thought, as chuckled silently, "_Boy was I wrong_."

"Alright, this should be it," Robin told them, and walked out an entrance into the light, with a smirk.

But now, as they exited, a loud 'FIRE!' shout came from outside… and the hallway light up with flashes of light.

"GRAH!" Starfire shouted menacingly, as suddenly the fire got louder.

Two Starbolt sounds, and suddenly… a police SWAT Van flew and busted through the wall, landing right in front of a security camera, causing it to fizz.

During all of that, a chubby man sitting watching the monitor of the security camera, watching the whole thing, jumped when the car landed there.

He then stared nearby, grabbed his Sprite bottle, and turned it around to see ingredients.

He then walked to the restroom, repeating to himself…

"_Sodium benzoate… Sodium benzoate…_ I wonder if that can cause illusions… _probably… probably…"_

* * *

Out in the front entrance, Starfire was panting after blasting all of the enemies away.

Charles stared down at Mumbo, whose show had been postponed… permanently, courtesy of a bullet.

"Well, there goes our medic," Beast Boy said softly, as suddenly a helicopter flew overhead.

Starfire was about to shoot it down with a Starbolt, but Robin rested his hand on her arm.

"Wait." He told her, and pointed out in the distance.

Now that the police and SWAT had failed… now the Army was coming.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted, as they all flew forward.

Suddenly, a tank shell flew past them, landing right behind Robin, but missed. Robin simply kept dashing and flew an explosive disc inside the tank barrel, disabling it.

Next came Starfire, her sights still sat on that same Helicopter.

She began flying around to dodge the minigun on the airborne Cobra. As the minigun started to run dry, Starfire did a back flip in the air, and shot charged a beam from her palm. She then sliced the chopper's blades clean off with the large and precise blast, and it fell down. The pilot shouted in his headset 'Mayday! Mayday!' before the Helicopter hit the ground hard, thankfully without blowing up.

Cyborg was next, and shot his cannon at the ground, causing a sonic wave to destroy the Humvees' tires. A Humvee in front of him kept rolling, so he did a haymaker to the front end with a shout, stopping it cold and leaving a large dent in the grill and front of the hood.

As the soldiers rushed out of their Humvees, now they opened fire.

Beast Boy dodged the shots as a fly, as Starfire flew as fast as she could around them in the air, as a distraction.

Meanwhile, Robin came behind the soldiers and took one by one down at a time. One younger soldier nearby turned with his M4 raised, wide-eyed and pumped, to Robin, who just took down and disarmed a man behind him.

Robin swiftly took his hands up, as the young soldier tightened his grip, inching a bit closer along the Humvee. When his arm got right in front of the left backseat window, suddenly Cyborg came from the side, landing a punch on the rifle and breaking it, and causing the soldier to yell out in pain and his right arm smashed the window.

Robin jumped forward as Cyborg threw the soldier inside the Humvee, jumping over Cyborg. Another soldier in front of them turned his head after hearing his fellow man scream, only to see Robin, who ran up and did a roundhouse kick, landing his right boot right in the shoulder's jaw.

The shoulder pulled the trigger as he fell, and a wild bullet went through Robin's spiky hair, causing him to jump.

He felt of his head quickly, but was unharmed, and then disarmed the soldier with a quick kick.

Then both he and Cyborg ran forward in unity. Cyborg landed a haymaker, knocking one soldier into another and knocking them both _through_ the door on a Humvee.

Cyborg then picked up another empty Humvee nearby. 8 soldiers and 3 Humvees were left, excluding the one Cyborg was holding. 3 of the soldiers turned around and yelled out as Cyborg threw the thing at them, causing the 3 to dive aside, the back bumper of the rolling Humvee almost pinning a guy down. One of them ducked as the front end of the Humvee soared over their head, the hood bumping their helmet, pushing them off balance causing them to fall down.

The rolling Humvee then rolled over the nearest Humvee, mashing down the backside of the roof, and then _still_ rolling towards one of the remaining 2 Humvees because of the force behind the toss.

A younger soldier on the other side of the Humvee just ran out of his clip after shooting at a too-fast-to-see-clearly Starfire, as he patted himself for more, the rolling Humvee bumped into the one behind him, causing it to bump into him, knocking off his sights and causing him to go 'Whoa!'

Starfire, seeing him distracted then flew down and punched the soldier in the jaw, knocking him out.

The one sergeant that was left, now that Robin had subdued the others that had to dive out of the way… raised his gun and fired at Starfire, gritting his teeth as he fired.

She flew above his bullets, and then flew down and punched his gun. However, he had his gun on a shoulder strap, so it swung around, pulling him around with it. His finger still pressed on the trigger, and the gun was lodged inside the bulletproof glass on the Humvee because of the force of Starfire's punch, as the last bullet fired in the clip shattered the back windshield.

As he still pulled the trigger, all it did was click.

He stared at Robin, definitely fearful, and tried panickingly to yank the gun out of the window, but to no avail. He then shouted at Robin, "What do you want with us?"

Beast Boy then walked up, as Robin nodded to him.

"WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE?" the soldier shouted demandingly, as all Robin did was smirk.

Beast Boy then morphed into an Elephant, and hit the Soldier in the head with his large trunk, knocking him out.

"Alright, let's go," Robin began, as Beast Boy morphed back, and Charles ran up to them.

"Wait!" Charles shouted, as they all stopped.

"I need to get back to Seattle… I'm… uh… I'm kinda the reason you… uh…" Charles began, but Starfire spoke up.

"You are the one aided Mumbo in bringing us back to life?" Starfire asked, as Charles nodded.

"Well, I'm the one who told Mumbo where you were… So… yeah…" Charles muttered, as they all traded glances.

"Ok then, I guess we owe you that then. Star, fly him back to Seattle, and I'll give you a call on your communicator when we find a safe location," Robin told Starfire, and she nodded.

"Come now." Starfire told Charles, as he awkwardly approached her.

She then grabbed him and flew off, him shouting out on the sudden roller-coaster ride into the air.

The other Titans stared for a moment, and then walked off on their way.

"So… How do we find out where Raven is now?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine… I mean… it's not like anything can stop her," Beast Boy replied with a bit of hidden angst in his voice.

While they were talking, she was there in her room in the underground tower, having the Healing AI Unit in the built-in hospital room help her with her wounds. She had some spare clothes nearby she found in the version of her room there that she planned to put on. After all, bloodstains aren't very pretty.

"She'll come find us when she's ready, Cyborg. Now let's just find a place to sleep." Robin told them sternly, as they walked off into a nearby tree line, going away from Seattle.

* * *

"Alright, Chris… you want to play like this… I'll go for the spotlight too." Mark muttered, and uploaded Chris's video to his own account on youtube. The one of Raven and Beast Boy, and their journey back.

Hours after the video was on youtube, suddenly Mark's cell phone rang. He picked it up, and immediately a deep voice said, "You're lucky the CIA told us to let you keep it on that website, or else your door would be busted down again."

Mark, surprised, asked, "Who are you?"

But the caller hung up abruptly, as Mark just flipped his cellphone back closed and sat it down.

It would take a few days to reach about 10,000 views… and the only reason for the huge popularity was that Titans fans that saw it were passing it on to their other friends, with messages like 'You have to see this'!

Unknown to Marcus, however, his video would soon hit a few million, and be tested by officials that analyze videos to tell if they are real or not. Soon, the news would mention his video, and show it.

And in a month or two, he'd get a call from a late night show to come on as a guest and explain the video and tell what happened. And then another by the National Geographic channel, for a show about the supernatural. And then a few months later, a call from the government, asking him… well… something about the Titans. But that's later. Much later.

* * *

"Sir… I propose a new plan…" one man said around a round table of many others… in the Pentagon.

"Go ahead…" another man across the large table replied, as he nodded.

"These… people… will only bring us more and more disasters… because heroes don't come without villains… We need to send these 'Titans' back to their reality, then slowly and surely… those other villains will just fade away…"

"… And what if these villains don't just _fade away_? What if we send these _heroes_ back, and we live with these villains for the rest of our lives?" another older man asked, as the man proposing the plan shrugged.

"Sir… with all due respect… we _can't_ afford to have these things running around in our reality… they've caused enough damage as-is," he retorted, as another man nearby kept the discussion going.

"You know… what's the bad thing about having Superheroes here? I mean, as long as they're fighting the bad guys, what's so bad about that?" the man asked, as a nearby older woman replied.

"The bad thing is… they've shown _complete _disregard for our nation, and with an _understandable _reason… this isn't their home," she asserted, as another old man beside her replied.

"So… what if you're wrong, and they _do_ belong here? They may have ended up here in this world for a reason," he asked, as another man beside him added to that statement…

"Yes, _and_ a team of firefighters _did_ find a building in San Francisco that seems to be some kind of living space! I mean, you could practically take a sheet off the cartoon's storyboard and match it to the interior of the building!" he said, as another man whispered, "_I didn't hear anything about this building he's talking about_…"

And another middle-aged man nearby fired back at him.

"But see, as you just said, a _cartoon_ storyboard. They _don't belong here_." He retorted, as the older lady from before nodded her head and replied, "_Thank you_."

"I don't see the problem with having these heroes here… they _could_ help us." another man whispered to the man beside him, as the room started talking all at once.

"I don't see why you don't get it…" the older woman began again, "They _don't belong here_! They're cartoon characters!"

"It just beats the Hell out of me why they're here in the first place," an older man said, and then asked loudly to everyone, "Does anybody know why they're here in the first place?"

"_No_, but they're here, and we should be finding a way to get them back to their reality." the older lady replied, trying to shout over the miscellaneous chatter around the room.

"Everyone, everyone, this is a meeting room, not a talk show!" he shouted, and another younger man whispered to him, "I don't think they're listening to you…"

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, and the room settled down, finally.

"… I'll leave it to the President to decide." The man told them sternly, and some members began to groan and complain.

"Can't we just wait until February? At least then we can have a different point of view. I mean, we already know what he's going to say," another middle-aged lady pointed out, as the man shook his head.

"Alright, we'll wait until February. Dismissed." He said, and began to get ready to leave. Other people now whispered about 'Is that too long?' and 'Something doesn't smell right to me' and 'I don't get it, why can't we just decide to keep these things here?' and 'I don't know, we'll leave it to them to decide', before they finally all left.

As the lady that requested they wait until February got into the elevator with 2 others, suddenly, her arms reached and she snapped both their necks. She then morphed into someone else, and this lady snickered…

"_The same old U.S.A_," Madame Rouge muttered with her normal Russian accent, "_Always _so _eager_ to put off the _important things_…"

* * *

As the four Titans found a 'MOTEL 6' along a highway, they entered it.

They walked in, as a little 1-year-old girl was sitting at the base of the wall, her mother trying to coax her to get up and 'Come on'.

The 1 year old girl stared up at the towering figures walking by, especially the shiny blue one, Cyborg.

"Um, excuse me!" a young lady at the entrance desk called out as the Titans almost passed by without a clue.

Robin stopped really quickly, and reached out and laid several 100's, and said, "Keep the change," with a smile.

"Um, Room 15 on your left is open!" she called out to Robin, who was round to corner.

"Thanks," he replied smirking, as the lady picked up the money, holding it up to the light and seeing it wasn't counterfeit, and then saying in shock '_Wow…_'.

* * *

Back in the Washington State field, the Sergeant that Beast Boy KO'd woke up with a groan, and looked around.

He then looked down and saw his wallet, and picked it up, about to put it in his front pocket.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized why it might. He got it back out and checked inside in a hurry, and it was all empty… except for a note.

"_Sorry dude!"_ and a smiley face, in Beast Boy's handwriting.

"Oh _come on_!" the soldier shouted, and stomped his leg. He then looked around to see the rest of his troops still out cold, and sighed.


	4. Together Again

_Titans Fans Go!_

A Teen Titans Fanfic

Across the river of New York City, Marcus Keller sat on his couch flipping channels. All that was on were news stories captivating the viewers to be more and more interested in the world events. From the collapsed Space Needle in Seattle, to the crumbled Mount Rushmore, to the Electro Magnetic Pulse in Detroit, to the odd chase in the Holland Tunnel, and then finally to the strange phenomenon in New York City… it was all too good for them to resist talking about for weeks.

Mark got up to use the bathroom, and unknown to him, Charles's girlfriend used her key to unlock the door and come in.

"Everyone else in the world would be calling themselves crazy or thinking it's all a dream… " Mark muttered, talking about the Titans, as he went over to wash his hands.

"I mean, who would believe what really caused the New York dust cloud phenomena?" he asked a bit louder, as Charles's girlfriend overheard and stood near the doorway.

"Does somebody _really_ need to answer that?" she muttered, as Mark's eyes widened a bit.

"Raven?" he asked, as Charles's girlfriend laughed.

"_No_! Mark, it's me, Kathy," she replied, and then looked at him strangely as he left the bathroom, "… and who's Raven?"

"Nothing. Just… nevermind. I confused you with someone else," Mark replied, heading for the couch, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Are there any Ravens I should know about? I mean, if you're seeing someone, that's ok, as long as Charlie isn't seeing her too," she joked, as Mark took a breath and turned on the TV, adjusting the couch cushion under him.

"Mark… what's going o-… oh… wait!" she said, and then jumped into a computer chair expecting to find a laptop that she could do something on.

"Where's his laptop?" she asked, referring to Charles's laptop.

"What? _No_, it was just there yesterday. It can't be gone… It's probably under his desk," he replied, as she bent down under the desk and found a note.

"Ok, seriously Mark, who is this Raven girl?" she asked, handling the note.

"There is no _Raven girl_, Katherine. I'm not seeing anyone right now… not after the last relationship I had," he muttered in a serious tone, as Katherine turned around and held up a yellow sticky note.

"Then who is _this_?" she went on, as Mark turned around with a disgruntled sigh and grabbed it.

As soon as he read it, his eyes widened in surprise. It read…

"I'll return it later. I just had to do some research. -Raven"

"What the…" Mark whispered, as Kathy smirked and nudged his shoulder.

"I got ya, Mark, now tell me her name," Kathy insisted playfully, as Mark shook his head a bit.

"That is her name," he muttered, as Kathy laughed in disbelief.

"_Come on_, whose real name is _Raven_?" she asked, as Mark smirked and then laughed silently.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mark said, looking over his shoulder and flipping the TV channel with the remote control, leaving her staring at him in confusion.

----------------------------------------------------

"You know, we're kinda in an alternate reality here, with no way of getting back… so maybe you should worry about personal problems after we're back home," Cyborg told Beast Boy, who was sitting on the bathroom counter, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I know but… you saw what Raven did, right?" Beast Boy said softly, as Cyborg shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know, man. You two can work it out, but just try it after we don't have this entire country on edge," Cyborg insisted, as Beast Boy sighed.

Starfire had already delivered Charles back to his friends in the suburban Seattle warehouse, and she was now staring out the window of the hotel, as Robin took his left glove off, sitting on the bed.

Starfire was staring, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Her already large eyes widened more as she said loudly, "Robin!"

Robin got up in alert and looked out the window. Suddenly, the Motel 6 room began to rattle.

Down below, a military tank was moving across the parking lot, and turning its turret.

Cyborg and Beast Boy ran up next, staring at the tank in shock.

"_No_…" Beast Boy gasped, as Cyborg turned to Robin.

"They wouldn't blow this hotel up, would they? I mean, they just wouldn't damage public property like this, _right?_" Cyborg asked, as Robin stared at the tank as its main gun lined up with the window.

"I'd… say they don't care," Robin mumbled, as Cyborg and Beast Boy headed for the exit, and Starfire began to float off, but noticed Robin not moving a muscle.

She flew back, grabbed his left upper arm, and shook him, "Robin, we must go!"

Robin shook his head, as he muttered, "You go, I've got a plan."

"It makes no sense to be staying here!" Starfire shouted pleadingly, as Robin turned to her.

"Starfire… trust me. I won't let myself get hurt, not with you-…" he began, but she nodded and flew out.

"I'll call you," Robin said loudly so that she would hear as she flew out the doorway, and then got in a ready position.

Robin then grabbed his staff and hit the bottom windowpane with the end of the staff, knocking it out and causing it to splatter on the sidewalk around the hotel. He then jumped out, as several Humvees came down the avenue and turned off into the hotel parking lot.

As Robin looked up, several military helicopters flew overhead blocking out the blaring sun for a few moments.

As the Humvees stopped on the other side of the tank, Robin stared, and walked around the back end of the tank, as several troops came out of 3 of the 4 Humvees, all of their guns loaded and ready. One of the troops near the back of them all waved up at the helicopters signaling they were there.

Out of the forth Humvee, however, stepped out a man with shades, an officer hat, and dozens of buttons on his uniform. It was a high ranking army official, whose driver stepped out and aimed his sights on Robin as well, all of them behind the doors for cover.

And yet, the one man with all the dozens of buttons on his uniform walked calmly over to the sidewalk, and then turned towards Robin. Robin simply stared, as the soldier came to a stop a few feet away.

"Are you Dick Grayson?" he asked, as Robin gritted his teeth upon hearing his real name.

"Yeah… Now why don't you leave me and my friends alone?" Robin muttered, as the man shrugged quite unnaturally.

"I dunno, 'cept, you and your friends are part of a National Security Threat that we feel can be negotiated… without anybody else knowing," he said, as Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Only after you found out we were still alive," Robin grumbled, as the commander shook his head.

"We didn't make that call, Mr. Grayson, that was the Seattle Police Depart-" he began, but Robin abruptly cut him off.

"Call me Robin."

The man nodded, and replied, "Fair enough… so _Robin_… how about we make peace? I mean, we don't want to kill you, and as far as we know, you're really the good guys."

Robin nodded hesitantly, as the commander added, "Plus… we already looked through everyone your team has ever faced, so we'll be able to tell you apart from the criminals now."

"Sir!" one of the soldiers in the back shouted in a freaked out tone, as the commander turned around and asked, "What is it, Private?", a bit annoyed by the interruption.

In the distance, a giant purple fireball was rushing towards them in the sky, over the roofs of several businesses along the road.

The fireball was dipping down, knocking over the sign of a Pizza Hut as it nose-dived over a gray-colored bank, the only building between them and it.

The commander's eyes widened, as he realized who it was.

"Get down!" the commander shouted, as three or four purple bolts hit the ground, trashing two Humvees and hitting the gas tank on the back of the tank, causing it to explode.

Robin jumped back through the Motel 6's scenery and hit the wall, as the fireball went back around for around run.

Suddenly, all 4 of the helicopters spun downward making a huge buzzing sound, crashing on the road a few buildings away from Robin.

Next, two of the uninjured troops fired their weapons crazily, before bolts hit them and they fell over, fingers still hot on the trigger.

Robin walked carefully around the blazing tank, as suddenly a person landed in the smoldered parking lot, putting boot prints in the asphalt.

It was Blackfire, who was smirking, as Robin readied his staff.

"Hey, no worries, I saw you were trapped and decided to… _drop in_," Blackfire told him, as Robin relaxed a bit and raised an eyebrow.

Upon realizing that Blackfire just attacked the commander and his troops who were posing no real threat to them at all, Robin smacked his head in frustration.

"… Just go somewhere else right now. We're kinda trying to do our own thing here, and you should do your own too," Robin told her sternly, as she huffed.

"Fine, you don't want to repay me for doing this? I see how it is. Well, when I found a way out of here, I won't tell any of you, how's that?" she snarled, and then rose up into the air and flew off immediately going the speed of a military jet.

Robin waited for her to leave, and then got out his communicator.

Unfortunately, it wasn't over. A large rumble came next, the unmistakable sound of a jet engine. It roared through the air, and Robin could see it in the distance.

Two missiles were fired as it rocketed over the motel.

One hit the Motel 6 logo on the building, causing the front entrance to be buried under the rumble of the extended roof going over the entrance doors. The other hit about 6 feet below the window of the room they were staying in, causing debris from the wall to land on Robin's head, as he tried to dive out of the way.

-----------------------------------

Next, he woke up on the ground, in the middle of a deserted road.

He looked up to see tall skyscrapers around him. He stood up and looked around, as the city of Los Angeles was without a sound. No traffic, no cars, nothing.

The sun was close to setting, as it started to grow darker. Traffic signals were still going, streetlights were turning on, and yet nobody was there.

Then suddenly, a sound in the distance behind him. He turned around to see a single Humvee coming down the road. Robin reached down to grab some devices from his utility belt, but found he had been disarmed of those. All he had was his staff.

As the car came to a stop in front of him, a man that seemed lower in rank than the last man he faced stepped out of the driver's seat. He closed the door and then faced Robin, and got straight to the point.

"We've evacuated the entire west coast."

Robin stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. After a brief moment, he asked, "Why?"

"Because," the man began, as a large light-blue wave began going through the thin clouds, coming from the Pacific Ocean, "You're going home."

As it covered the sky over Los Angeles, the lights went dead around the street, the "Don't walk" logos went dead. Robin peered up at the sky as the blue wave flew over the gap between the skyscrapers

-----------------------------------------

Charles had been flown back to the suburban Seattle warehouse by Starfire, back to where Chris and the two scientists were.

Nobody was in the cluttered warehouse, however. The computer screens were just sitting on idle, as if they hadn't been used for a while. He walked outside to see that the banged up GT500 was still parked where they left it, but it was unusually quiet.

Then he noticed, the whoosh of cars going by on the highway nearby had ceased. He then looked around for anyone, but nobody was there. He got in the GT500, started it up, and then sped off towards downtown Seattle.

Lights were already on the roads, but a 10-story apartment was unusually dark. At a 3-way intersection that Charles was coming up to, the nearby urban park was about as desolate as the rest of the city.

As Charles was coming up on where the Seattle Space Needle used to stand with several buildings nearby, suddenly the GT500's engine died. As it drifted to a stop, he tried the engine several times before jumping out of the car in frustration.

"Where is everyo-!" he began to shout, but stopped mid-sentence as he looked up in the sky.

A blue wave was going across the sky, about where planes fly.

"What the…" he whispered, staring up at it.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound came from nearby.

A Helicopter that was somehow unfazed by the EMP landed near him, and out jumped the co-pilot, hurriedly grabbing Charles and shouting at him in order to talk over the whishing of the blades.

"I've been ordered to take you to Seattle International Airport, were you'll be on a flight back to New York," he said bluntly, as hurried Charles to the Helicopter.

"I thought commercial airliners wouldn't work with the EMP's?" Charles shouted as they boarded the Helicopter.

The co-pilot, now back in the front seats, handed him a brown paper bag.

"Here's your barfbag," he said, smirking. Charles took it, confused, and asked, "Why?"

"You're taking a jet," he replied, and turned back around, as the helicopter ascended into the blue sky.

----------------------------

The blue wave finally stopped after going hundreds of miles inland, as Robin looked around.

The man held up Robin's communicator, causing Robin to glare at him.

The man then pressed a button on the side, causing Robin's communicator to be on 'emergency' status.

-----------------------------

"Yo, where's your communicator?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy, who was walking to his right. Beast Boy replied, "I dunno, I guess Raven still has it."

They were walking around aimlessly, waiting to hear from Robin.

Starfire was a bit further from Cyborg than Beast Boy was, as she was simply holding her communicator, staring at it, waiting for him to call.

It started buzzed, and she gasped. The two boys turned to her after she gasped, and she exclaimed, "He is in trouble! In Lost Angeles!"

Cyborg immediately replied, "Alternate reality or not, I know where that is. Let's go."

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg, and Starfire flew forward, as they headed for Los Angeles.

-------------------------------------

Raven was sitting in the bar she landed on the roof of in the beginning of all of this, in New Jersey. She wasn't drinking or eating, but instead, on Charles's laptop, using nearby wireless to search online.

"So… I'm not the only one…" she muttered, as suddenly Beast Boy's communicator went off beside the laptop.

"Hey, you know, I could use that table for other customers," the bartender told her, as she closed the laptop and grabbed Beast Boy's communicator, checking where the distress call was from.

She grabbed the laptop and winged it under her left arm, and glanced at the bartender.

"I was just leaving," she said, and then opened a portal in front of her, and went through it, leaving the entire room staring in shock.

-------------------------------------

Back at Mark and Charles's apartment, suddenly a portal opened, causing Charles's girlfriend to shriek in surprise.

Mark asked quickly, "What is it?" and jumped up, seeing the portal now.

Raven stepped out of it, glancing at Charles's girlfriend, then setting the laptop back down on the desk.

"OH MY _GOD_!" Charles's girlfriend shouted, as Raven glanced at Mark for a moment with a _'What is she on about?'_ look, and then created another portal, as the other one faded.

She then stepped through it, but not before hearing Charles's girlfriend scream, "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Mark then stood up to explain it to her, as Raven stepped through the portal and it closed, heading to Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------

Across the world, the 'characters' who didn't find out already were getting the news. Slade was approached by someone from the CIA and told where to go, Blackfire was told to ground by a jet fighter pilot who gave her the signal to drop, and then she was forced to ground and then told where to go.

Terra, just getting out of a hospital, with a bitter look on her face after being shot, was approached by the FBI and told where to go.

As Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg flew in and landed to one side of Robin, Cyborg ran forward after landing and immediately asked, "Yo, what's up?"

Then on Robin's other side, a portal opened and Raven stepped through it, glaring at Robin, who didn't seem to be hurt or in danger.

Then she turned to the man, and her eyes burned with rage. She cast her hand out and made him levitate, also choking him.

"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy shouted, and went over and grabbed her arm, forcing it down.

The man landed on two feet, coughing, as Raven muttered, "I don't trust any of these scoundrels."

"Nice to see there's no hard feelings after what happened here last," the man said, referring to the rampage Raven had went on in this very city.

Robin nodded, and pointed up. "That's our way out of here," he told them, as Starfire looked up too.

Starfire said loudly, in relief, "We can go home!"

She was about to bounce up and beckon the others on, but the man said abruptly, "You might want this."

He then walked back to the Humvee, and got out something.

Starfire gasped, and flew down to get it. Or, well, him.

Silkie.

"Oh thank you, you wonderful yet mysterious man!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging the man and lifting him off his feet.

As he was set back down and backed up suddenly, he laughed a bit and smirked.

"Don't thank me yet…" he mumbled, as suddenly the blue aura in the sky went away.

The Titans looked around in confusion for a few seconds, then all turned back to the man, who was still stepping backwards towards his Humvee.

"We didn't evacuate the city so you could go home… we evacuated the city… so we could bomb it to Hell," he told them, apparently the bone-crushing hug by Starfire had injured his back, making it harder for him to walk.

As Slade sped up in a stolen Ford Explorer and Terra flew over on a red clay rock and then landed on the ground, it became clear this wasn't going to end well.

Raven furiously cast her hand out again, causing the parked Humvee that the man was falling back towards to fly forcefully through the air. Several hundred feet away it hit the pavement, rolling sideways until it was totaled by the damage.

The man simply laughed, and yelled, "It's fine you did that! I didn't even have enough gas to get out of the area. My life's already gone to Hell… I decided I might as well die here!"

Slade hit the brakes on the SUV and got out, as suddenly the ground began to shake immensely.

Up above them, the skyscrapers of Los Angeles suddenly began to rattle, dust and debris flying off them as they did it.

"Terra?" Cyborg immediately asked, as Terra shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything!" Terra shouted, as glass windows suddenly started busting apart on the road nearby, causing Starfire to shriek. Apparently the windows in the skyscrapers were falling out under the stress.

The man then looked around, and shouted, "Well, if we started bombing this place, we'd already be dead! This is something else!"

But all the way down the road behind them, sat the mangled Humvee, tuned into a radio news station.

There was immense static at times, but it cleared just enough to send parts of a news report.

"… have found the reason why Los… was evacuated… reports of a very large-scale earthqu… been reported in the Los Angeles Metro area… safe to say that this evacuation was a succ…and was very well pla… We also have reports now that this earthquake is… felt as fair east as… Chicago and even in Washington D… And this evacuation really did come right on time, because this definitely would have caused massive loss of life, and, I guess, is still going to cause a lot of property dama…"

Terra spoke out again, directed towards the Titans, "Uh… guys… I know about earthquakes… and _this is a really bad one_."

Suddenly Slade fell over, and his head and right arm fell off, sparks flying everywhere. It was a robot Slade, not really him.

Nobody really took notice though, preoccupied by the dense shaking and the whole situation. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew up to see above the rooftops, as the others looked around quickly to find a place to take cover.

"Where do we go?" Cyborg asked, as Raven closed her eyes calmly and focused, as the rest of the team twisted and turned looking for a sturdy place.

Suddenly, she turned into her soul self, and swooped under the ground with Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra all going with her.

The army man left behind stared in horror at their easy get-away, as the buildings around him began to crumble.

----------------

Back at the home of Charles Bradshaw and Mark Keller, Mark had just done his best to explain to Charles' girlfriend Kate the entire thing that had happened to them.

"So," Kate began, sitting on the couch, her voice sounding fascinated and shocked at the same time, "You're saying these Teen Titans are _real_?"

Before Mark, who was standing up near the TV trying to explain, could get a chance to answer, suddenly a whoosh of air and dust flew towards them, causing Kate to flinch and start coughing, and Mark to put his hands up over his face and turn to the side.

As the floor shook and the dust settled, there stood the Teen Titans and Terra, starting to realize that they just ended up somewhere else.

Beast Boy said softly, "Here again?" and Raven nodded.

"Where is this?" Starfire asked, as Mark backed up, eyes wide, and Kate jumped up and stood behind Mark, freaked out.

"Uh… it's a safe house we used once." Beast Boy stammered.

Robin's eyes narrowed, as he looked back in the guest room Beast Boy and Raven once used, and then in the other main bedroom.

"Well, we'll have to make use of this place while we can. Cyborg, you might want to go outside in the hall to make sure nobody tries to storm in here," Robin began, as Cyborg replied 'On it' and rushed out, cannon primed.

"Beast Boy, fly up to the roof and keep watch up there. If you see any black vans or black expensive looking cars… or police cars… that look like they're coming to the house, call us," Robin continued, as Beast Boy nodded and flew out the window as a regular bird and made way to the roof.

"Terra, watch out the front window and tell us if there's any cars pulling in the driveway," Robin went on, as Terra nodded slowly and replied, "You got it," then slumped over at the bottom of the window, obviously not too thrilled.

"Starfire, Raven… Come with me," Robin said at last, and they both nodded and followed him into the main bedroom, but not before Starfire laid Silkie on the couch gently and covered him with one of the couch pillows.

Right before Robin was about to shut the door, Terra shouted out, "Guys, someone's pulling in!"

Robin rushed over immediately, Raven and Starfire close by.

"Does that say 'Rent-A-Car'?" Terra asked, pointing at the hood with the words "RENT-A-CAR" imprinted on it.

Out stepped Charles, staring up at the window. He immediately noticed Robin and Terra staring out at him, and walked up into the house, using his key to unlock the door.

"Star, get ready at the door," Robin told her, as she hurried up and leaned up against the side of the door.

Mark and Kate both stared at the door, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly they heard Cyborg's voice outside the door.

"Hey, it's you! Did you get back to Seattle ok? Ok, sure. Go on in." Cyborg said, as Starfire relaxed, looking at Robin in confusion, and Raven raised a brow.

"Alright… well, false alarm, guys? I mean, if Cy let him in, it's ok," Terra said, and the door opened.

In came Charles, and Kate immediately ran up and hugged him.

"Charlie! All these weird people are in our house, and they're all on the run, and I missed you! … What have you gotten us _into_?" she told him all at once, as Charles hesitated.

"Uh… funny you should ask…" Charles muttered, as Mark spoke up.

"So, how was your trip to Saint Louis? Oh, wait, or was it Seattle?" Mark began, as Charles sighed and shook his head.

"I had to go alone," Charles began, as Mark asked next, remembering they said it was a rental car.

"And where's the car?" He asked, as Charles didn't answer.

----------

The next few hours passed without any real action. Beast Boy finally came back inside through the window after it got dark, and they went to sleep.

Kate decided to go back home, and Charles made his bed on the floor but decided not to sack out yet.

Mark slept on the couch, but not before handing Silkie to Starfire before he laid on him accidentally.

Beast Boy and Raven took the guest room again, Robin and Starfire took the main bedroom, Cyborg went into sleep mode leaning against the wall, and Terra just slept in a chair near the window they had been watching the driveway through.

As Charles sat there on the bed he made on the floor, and he looked around the room silently.

"This all feels like a dream…" Charles thought. Police sirens suddenly rang through the window, and police lights flashed on the windowsill. But the police car drove past the house quickly, apparently responding to a crime somewhere. It was not like it mattered anyhow, as everyone was fast asleep. Except for him, of course.

The fact he was there in a house with a bunch of people he used to watch on TV and random YouTube videos amazed him, but the realism of it all had sunken in enough to creep him out a little bit.

He remembered replying to a forum topic about 'What would you do if you met the Teen Titans in real life?', and now his reply seemed more enthusiastic than realistic.

"I'd probably ask for an autograph, then sell it on eBay for a couple hundred dollars" he had written. Others in the topic were also starting to seem ridiculous to him. The truth is, if anyone really spotted the Teen Titans in real life… They'd be shocked, fearful, amazed, excited, or a combination of all. But for him… he was excited at first. When Raven entered the arcade and proved she had powered right in front of them, he was excited and Mark was amazed. When the door got busted down, both him and Mark were treating it like another day at the beach. When they were arrested and being driven around, sitting near a man with a killer machine gun, as much as he could deny it, he was fearful. When Beast Boy was shot and Raven rushed over to his side, they were shocked. And during the fight with the National Guard, Army, or whoever had tried to stop them in that Washington State field, it was a combination of all for him.

Nowhere in all of this did he stop and ask for an autograph, nor did he sell anything on eBay when he could have. He did, in fact, put the video of Raven and Beast Boy on YouTube, but even that got removed, even though he didn't know Mark reuploaded it.

The truth is, he liked it better when the Teen Titans were still fiction, a TV Show. His sense of reality and imagination were balanced. The line between real and fake was drawn. He wasn't questioning his sanity, or wondering if this part of his life was a dream.

He wasn't sitting in a room full of people who were once cartoon characters to him, in the dark, waiting for a police siren or a SWAT Team to come kicking the door in. When he watched the TV Show, he had felt that to have a Teen Titan near him would make him feel and be safe. And yet, now, all they brought was fear, fear of whoever was after them coming after him now.

He had expected him and his friend Mark to joke about it more if the Teen Titans did become real, but they only joked once or twice before reality set in and there was no more room for humor.

In all his time reviewing and rating Fan-Fictions, inserted characters that the author put there to mirror themselves… he always thought that it might be 'cool' to really be a part of their universe, a person in the plot. It certainly did ruin a story, but it seemed like a cool idea.

… Well, after all of this, he realized no matter what anyone would try to make of what was happening to him…

The truth is… Reality had begun to cause everything unrealistic he saw in them before to fade. The imagination was being lost. The wonder was being lost. The mystery was being lost.

Everything that animated series reinforced in him was being lost, all because they were real now.

So all of those facts sinking in, all of the feelings he felt and the thoughts he was thinking, he stood up, looking around at everyone else sleeping, and staring off into the space between the door to the main bedroom and the guest bedroom.

He walked slowly to that space. He yawned, and stood in the middle of the kitchen area.

Charles whispered quietly, looking at the refrigerator…

"I wonder if there's anything to eat…"

---------------------


End file.
